


Welcome Home

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bathroom fuck, comfort smut, still writing Yuri NB and you can't stop me whatever let's fight, that's all this is. they just fuck in the tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Yuri had a long day at work and wants some comfort food. That food happens to be Ashe.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and stressed and anxious and here's a stupid bathtub fuck because it feels nice to write and read (and experience). Hope this brightens your day.

Ashe lay in the bathtub reading when he heard Yuri return home from work. It was late. It was always late when Yuri got back from their crazy shifts at the club. 

Yuri threw open the bathroom door. “I had the _longest_ day,” they said.

“OK, uh...” Ashe didn't feel embarrassed, not after living with Yuri for the past six months, but lack of shame didn't make the situation any less bizarre. 

Yuri didn't seem to notice. Or care. They stripped down, tossing aside their hoodie, their T-shirt, then even their socks and pants. Ashe barely had time to set aside his book before Yuri was climbing into the tub, sitting right on top of Ashe. Water sloshed out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor as Yuri got their arms around Ashe. They sat in his lap facing him and put their head on Ashe's shoulder. 

Ashe patted Yuri's back. “Rough shift?” 

“Mmmm,” Yuri said, nuzzling against Ashe. They smelled like cigarettes and booze and sweat, likely from the patrons they danced for three nights a week.

“I'm sorry,” Ashe said. “At least you're home now. Though I think we lost half the water in this bath when you climbed in.”

Yuri sat back, hands on Ashe's shoulders, looking him right in the eyes. 

“If you want the bath to yourself, I can dry off,” Ashe said. “I'm getting pretty pruney anyway.” 

Ashe made to slip out, but Yuri gripped his shoulders more tightly. “Stay.” They shifted atop Ashe, shifted in a way that had to be deliberate. Their thighs were pressing down, keeping Ashe in place. They scooted forward a little, rubbing against Ashe, getting their ass right on top of him. 

Ashe gulped. Six months of living with a person had a way of showing off all their quirks, all their peculiarities. For example, when stressed, Ashe liked to read in the bath. And Yuri … Yuri dealt with stress a different way. 

One way was by grinding against Ashe's lap while kissing him so hard Ashe thought he'd slip down the slick side of the tub. Ashe's mouth opened in surprise and Yuri's tongue invaded, tangling with Ashe's. 

Ashe's feet searched for stability against the sides and bottom of the tub. He held Yuri's waist. Ashe's foot found purchase at last. He tried to push, to keep himself from sinking any lower into the water, but the motion also brought his hips up, brought his semi-hard cock up against Yuri's ass.

“Mmm, my little sparrow,” Yuri cooed. “So eager already.” 

“Well, you kind of … I wasn't...” Ashe could hear how pathetic and breathy his own voice had become.

Yuri smirked, trailing a finger down the side of Ashe's face. “You're so cute when you're all flustered.” 

They swept down for another kiss, this one brief and firm, then scooted back a little, enough that they could get Ashe's cock in their hand. They started pumping him, sloshing water around in their vigor. Ashe was helpless in their grasp, quickly getting hard. 

“Yeah, that's it,” Yuri said. “You were just sitting here waiting for me, weren't you, you naughty little bird?” 

He hadn't been, but Ashe suspected Yuri cared as little about the truth as he did just then. “Yes,” Ashe panted. “I—I couldn't wait—so long.” 

“Mmm, well, you don't have to wait anymore.” 

Yuri kept a hand on Ashe as they crawled forward, kissing along Ashe's collar and neck. “I couldn't stop thinking about you during that miserable shift, about all the things I want you to do to me.”

Ashe could do little more than whimper in response. Even so, a trickle of sense broke through. “It won't work. In the water. It won't work.” 

“Don't you fret about that, my sweet songbird,” Yuri said. 

They retreated, horribly, leaving Ashe reclined against the tub, flushed, chest heaving. Yuri leaned over the side, rummaging through the sink cabinet. It put their taut ass on full display.

Ashe gravitated toward it like a moth toward a flame. A beautiful, perky, tight flame that he wanted to rake his nails over. He started more delicately, rubbing at Yuri's ass. Yuri hummed in response and Ashe started kissing and sucking along the milky, smooth skin. Yuri yelped when Ashe went deeper, flicking his tongue out, exploring the places that made Yuri tremble and gasp. 

Yuri abandoned whatever they'd been trying to do in the cabinet, hunching over the lip of the tub, gripping it for stability as Ashe licked them. 

“Fuck, Ashe, that's so good,” Yuri said. 

Ashe dug in deeper, squeezing Yuri's ass as he did. Yuri let out a long, low moan, almost a plea. 

“Please,” Yuri said. “Please get up here and fuck me.” 

Ashe stood, water dripping down his body as he positioned behind Yuri. For their part, Yuri was still leaning over the tub, their body quivering and hunched. They managed to reach a hand back, offering Ashe the bottle of lube from under the bathroom sink. This was … not exactly the first time their tub had been used in this way. 

Ashe coated his fingers and cock as quickly as he could, but Yuri was still panting with need when Ashe returned to them. Ashe ran his fingers along their ass, teasing around their rim. Yuri whined with desire until Ashe pushed a digit inside.

Ashe felt Yuri's tight walls relent, then got another finger in to massage deeper. Yuri pressed back into Ashe's fingers, rocking against his hand, begging for more. 

“I'm ready,” Yuri rasped. “Hurry.” 

Ashe was aching to comply. His cock throbbed in his hand as he applied more lube, then positioned at Yuri's entrance. He could feel Yuri relaxing, prepared. When Ashe nudged inside, he found Yuri hot and yielding, eager to take him.

Ashe pushed in more, until he felt Yuri all around him, until they were both gripping the tub for purchase, whimpering against each other. 

Ashe rolled his hips. It was difficult with both of them standing ankle deep in bathwater, but it also didn't take much to get Yuri to start panting and biting out joyful expletives. Yuri got their hands more firmly on the lip of the tub and began pushing back, rocking into Ashe as much as Ashe was pressing into them. 

Yuri gave a shove—and nearly screamed at their bathroom ceiling. Ashe could feel the change inside them, could feel his cock hit that place that sent tremors through Yuri's legs every time. 

Yuri shivered. It seemed like the physical structure of the tub was the only thing still keeping them upright. But Ashe couldn't stop. Heat was building around him. Yuri somehow felt tighter around his cock, their warmth filling Ashe. Their sweet cries rang through Ashe's body, making him want to moan in concert. Both their voices combined to echo around the bathroom, louder by far than the slap of the water being tossed against the side of the tub. 

“Ashe, fuck, Ashe, please,” Yuri chanted. 

Ashe tried to push harder, tried to find a way deeper, but with the limitations of the tub he struggled. Instead, he reached for Yuri's hair, getting his fingers in those long, lavender locks. Yuri was groaning even before Ashe pulled; when he did, Yuri shuddered with delight. 

“Oh, goddess, harder,” Yuri said.

Ashe tugged. Yuri arched, letting out a high, sharp cry and clenched around Ashe, their whole body tightening like a spring about to explode. 

Ashe wasn't far behind. He rutted with renewed desperation, his hand lingering in Yuri's hair. Their voices intertwined, indistinguishable cries ricocheting around their bathroom. 

And finally the spring released. 

Yuri shrieked, arching so far they were nearly standing upright. Ashe let go of their hair, wrapping his arms around their waist instead, burying his face against their back as his body heaved.

For a moment they were rigid, frozen. Then they slouched forward together, Ashe's arms still around Yuri's waist as Yuri lowered all the way back down to the lip of the tub. 

Ashe kept slinking down, easing out of Yuri and sliding lower to sit in the cooled bathwater. After a moment, Yuri sat with him, crawling right back into Ashe's lap, right back to where this had all started.

“I had the longest fucking day,” Yuri said, still struggling to catch their breath. “But that more than made up for it.”

Ashe was nearly too exhausted to laugh. He held Yuri against him, kissing their neck, closing his eyes as he rested against his partner. “I'm glad,” Ashe said. “And welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
